rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbids Go Home
Rabbids Go Home is the fourth installment in the Rabbids series. It was released on the Nintendo Wii on November 2009. Unlike the three previous Rabbids games, Go Home is a comdey-adventure game rather than the original party game format. It is the most important game in the Rabbids series sonce it is the first game to completely exclude Rayman from the franchise, leading to the Rabbids having created their own seperate franchise. In this game, the Rabbids grow tired of invading the Earth and decide to go back to their home, which they think is the moon. In order to get to the moon, the Rabbids decide build a humongous pile of human objects, tall enough to reach the moon. Plot . The Rabbids are sleeping in some light bulbs found in a junkyard, leaving two rabbids without anywhere to sleep. When they see the moon, they think it's a giant light bulb and decide that it is their home. The two rabbids decide to bulid a pile tall enough to reach the moon, so they grab a shopping cart, and with the help of a rabbid brass band, they start stealing human stuff to build their pile. The humans soon revolt, and become verminators and desperately try to get their stuff back from the rabbids. The player must control the two rabbids and their shopping cart and try to collect as much stuff s posssible in each level. XS stuff is optional, but is mandatory to collect XL stuff to make the pile grow. All the stuff collected is thrown down a toilet and then somehow ends up in the pile. The player can also interact with a rabbid stuck inside the wii remote and customize him and throw him into the game like that. In the ending of the game, the rabbids throw a cow at the pile. And then they realize they need more stuff to reach the moon. The humans launch bombs onto the pile, making it launch all the way to the sky, like a rocket. All the stuff falls back into the ground and are returned to the humans. Meanwhile, the rabbids end up in space, slowly landing on the moon. It is unknown how the rabbids return to Earth in Raving Rabbids Travel in Time. Gameplay Players take control of two Rabbids riding a shopping cart using the Nunchuck. The main objective if the game is to collect as much XS stuff as possible in each mission. Collecting all XS stuff is optional, but in order to complete the level, collecting an XL object is mandatory, these XL objects include Cows, Bubble Beds, and Airplane Turbines. At some points in the game, you will be able to go the junkyard, which is the main base for the pile, and throw a recent XL object into the pile, later granting you upgradable abilities for your Rabbids such as the Super Boost and the ability to drive your shopping cart through the water. The main hub of the game is the downtown section of the city, where you can collect anything you desire or find the entrances for your next mission, this city will evolve as you progress through the game as Verminators begin to appear within the city. In each mission, if you collect certain special objects, you will trigger a cutscene involving the Rabbids interacting with the object you just picked up in hilarious ways, in order to provide the player comic relief through gameplay. Some levels have you riding on jet turbines or racing cows, which offer unique and varied gameplay experience. During certain parts of the game, you will also be able to give the objects you've collected so far to the Collector Rabbids, who are large Rabbids playing tubas Missions Area 1 *Shop Till you Drop *In the Nick of Time *Infectious Blues *Wack a Wabbid Area 2 ''' *Just plane Dumb *Rabbid fire Reaction *High Stakes Steak *Bubble Bed Bonanza *Super Racket in the Market '''Area 3 *Atomic Rabbid Blast *Rules Are for Tools *Totally Tubing *Apocalypse Cow *Furryous Fun Area 4 *Backwater Rabbids *Bubble Bed Blues *Time is Money, Honey *County Free For All *Hoppy Xmas *Cow-tch Me If You Can Area 5 *Rabbids Go Boom *Fetechez La Vache *Hard Hat H ' ' Abilities 1.''Bwaaaah!'' Attack'' 2.Super Boost 3. Cannonball Rabbid Characters ﻿The characters are an important part of any game. here they are! Humans-you already know what these are Rabbids-there are a few types of these.such as: The brass band- the rabbid community altogether Collector rabbids- rabbids that are in certain parts of levels and collect the stuff the rabbids have gathered.the only thing they cant collect are the xl items Verminators- humans which have become big, ugly and with special anti-BWAAAH powers In Ze Wii Remote Soundtrack The game's score was composed and perfromes by a romanian brass band named Fanfare Vagabontu. The soundtrack is available for download on iTunes. Category:Trivia Category:Rabbids games Category:Non Party Games